The present invention relates generally to a positive lubrication delivery system for lubricating a rotatable member, and more particularly to a such a lubrication delivery system for the rotatable members of a motion picture projector.
Lubrication delivery systems for lubricating the rotatable members of a motion picture projector well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,069,639; 2,689,021; and 2,743,788. When properly lubricated on a regular basis by a dedicated projectionist, the various gear trains and other rotatable members in a motion picture projector provide many years of continuous service Indeed, many of the Century 35 and mm motion picture projectors produced in the early 1950's are still currently in use. At that time however commercial projectors had duty cycles of only about 15-20 minutes per projector, with a pair of projectors being used alternately to show successive reels of the motion picture film. Accordingly, there was more than ample time for proper lubrication of the projector as required during its downtime. A dedicated projectionist was able to introduce the desired quantity lubricant into the projector while the projector was off duty in such a manner as to spread it over the outer surface of the gear train either while the gear train was stationary or by intermittently moving the gear train.
More recently, however, the reel system has been substantially replaced by a large platter system in which a film disposed on a platter is shown continuously through a single projector for a prolonged period--for example, for five to sixteen hours--without a break in the duty cycle. Furthermore, such automated systems have displaced the dedicated projectionist who was familiar with the equipment and aware of the proper lubrication procedures. As a result, motion picture projector gear trains have recently tended to periodically fail with distressing regularity. Thus there has arisen an urgent need for a lubrication delivery system which may be operated by a layman, and used even as the motion picture projector is showing a film.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lubrication delivery system for lubricating a rotatable member.
Another object is to provide such a system for lubricating the rotating members of a motion picture projector.
A further object is to provide such a system for lubricating the rotatable members of a motion picture projector even while the motion picture projector is being used to project the film.
On the other hand, it is also an object of the present invention to provide such a system which can be activated even when the motion picture projector is off duty and not in operation.
It is a further object is to provide such a system which can be actuated by a layman.